


【拔flag点梗第六期】④ Here Comes the Bus

by programeggsoup



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Drama, Gen
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-04
Updated: 2019-08-04
Packaged: 2020-07-31 09:21:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20112787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/programeggsoup/pseuds/programeggsoup
Summary: 【文风倾向】正剧HE【题材倾向】现代AU【出场人物】Gil-galad，Celebrimbor【配对组合】G&&C【文章分级】G【字数统计】1633【完稿日期】2017年2月8日 @风苓





	【拔flag点梗第六期】④ Here Comes the Bus

这是一座很小的镇子，坐落于Wasatch Range下，蜷缩在Salt Lake City的一角。  
那是早在三色轻轨还没有诞生的上个世纪，公共交通也不太发达。小镇的居民生活水平不比现今，手头也不如现在这般宽裕。  
不过这个不起眼的镇子倒有个得天独厚的地理优势：Utah为数不多的大学中，有一所恰好在它的不远处。校舍昂贵的租金，逼得远道而来的孩子纷纷选择就近找个出租屋。条件较好的都选择去了北边更靠近学校的一个较大的镇子，剩下的都挤在这个小的像豆腐干似的地方。  
Mihatte是这座小镇唯一的便利店，每周老板Ottua先生都会亲自跑去城里进货。这座便利店的门口，便是小镇唯一一杆公交站牌.从早上6:42到夜里10:42，每隔1小时，都会有经过小镇的唯一一条公交线路在此停靠。  
Salt Lake纬度不低，冬日的日照时间更是少得可怜。孤零零的公交站牌旁只有一盏昏暗的路灯，在暴雪的夜里更是显得微不足道。Ottua先生的便利店招牌上，挂着他进货时捎回来的少见的霓虹灯。每到傍晚，他都会贴心地打开霓虹，迎接那些乘公车晚归的人们。  
他们就在这样一个圣诞节过后的、一片漆黑的清晨相遇了。  
便利店还没开门，一个把自己裹成粽子的学生杵在路边，借着昏暗的灯光在寒风中看书，丝毫没注意到又来了一位等车人。  
“先生，您的钱包。”陌生人捡起他落在地上的黑色皮夹，拍拍他的肩膀。  
“噢！伊露维塔，非常感谢，真的太感谢您了。”学生面颊通红，也不知是冻得，还是激动，亦或是有些尴尬和羞愧。  
“不客气，举手之劳。”他俩呼出的水气在干冷的空气中凝结，成了两团白雾，又随即散去，“话说回来，我经常坐这班公交，却似乎不曾见过您。您知道，这镇子很小，大抵上都能有些面熟。您是Utah的新生吗？”  
“啊，是的。在念大一。今年秋季刚刚入学。先生也是Utah的学生吗？”学生合上书本，抱在怀里，像是怕它冻坏似的。  
“哦，并不是。我在下个镇子的作坊里做工，作坊很小，也没什么名气。”来人搓了搓手。这鬼天气可真冷，公车怎么还不来？  
“我觉得上班的大人都很厉害。”  
“我还觉得能念那么多书可厉害了，上班是迟早的事，都是些枯燥活儿，你有大半辈子的时间好体验了。你秋季入的学？”  
“恩。”学生点点头。  
“怎么都没见过你？”  
“或许是上个学期没有早课？”学生戴着厚厚的毛线手套，挠了挠戴着帽子的脑袋，模样煞是可爱。  
“哈，等大冬天早起可真活受罪。哦，车来了，赞美瓦尔妲。”  
“啊，真好。”车灯在黑夜中显得有些晃眼，学生不自觉地抬手挡了挡光线。  
“告诉你个秘密吧。”  
“什么？”  
“第一班公车从来都不会准时。你只需50分过来就可以了，这么多年来，它从没有在50分之前出现过，我打包票。”  
“啊，谢谢您，您真是位好先生。”  
“哈哈，见面即是缘分。我叫Gil-galad，你叫什么名字？”  
“我叫Celebrimbor。今天真是多亏了Gil-galad先生，不然我连公车钱都没有了。”  
饱经风霜的方铁皮车缓缓地靠站停下，门悠悠地在他们面前打开。  
“您先。”  
“客气。”  
车上就只有司机一人，空荡荡的车厢凝着冬日的寒意。  
“早上好！”公车司机热情地向他们打招呼。  
“早上好。”Celebrimbor礼貌地道了早安。  
“嗨老伙计，今天又睡过头了？”Gil-galad笑着找了个离驾驶座很近的位置，Celebrimbor也就近坐了下来。  
“少来这套，我看你巴不得就想多赖会儿床。”司机熟练地关门、拉离合器、踩油门。铁皮架子飞也似地开上了公路，“怎嘛，新认识了个小鬼？”  
“我不小了，都上大学了。”Celebrimbor把脸埋进了大衣领口的一圈毛里。  
“哈哈，还在上学的都算小鬼。跟你说，你旁边这大叔没什么别的本事，就特会讲故事，你可以让他每天在车上讲一个给你听。保准听到毕业也听不完。”  
“真的吗？”  
“就你话多！”少年露出一脸欣喜之色也不太好拒绝，Gil-galad便讲了一个冬天里Mihatte去城里进货遇见野鹿的故事。  
司机说自己听得想打哈欠，Celebrimbor却对此兴致高昂。下车前他再次谢过Gil-galad，挥手向他们道别。  
“明天见。”  
“恩，明天见。”

***  
“有句话我老早想问你了。”  
“想问什么？”正戴着学士帽抱着毕业证书的Celebrimbor好奇地眨眼，今年秋季开学就是研究生啦。  
“你们是不是第一年比较闲，然后剩下三年都很忙？”  
“咦，有吗？我觉得一直都挺忙的。”  
“感觉自从那天后你一直有早课来着。”  
“这……这不是想听你讲故事嘛。”


End file.
